madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forecast
Synopsis Melanie walks into Don’s now-bare apartment. She wakes Don, who has overslept, and chastises him for not sprucing up his place, she’s helping him sell it. Don says he’s “sold a lot uglier things than this”. At a hotel room in California, Joan wakes to a call from her mother, Gail, and baby Kevin. At Sterling Cooper & Partners, Roger informs Don that their “benevolent overlords at McCann” have invited Roger to a retreat in the Bahamas. Roger laments to Don about having to make a written statement about the future of the company and passes the work off to Don. At SC&P West, Joan greets the receptionist, Dee, and Lou Avery. Joan and Lou discuss potential hires for the agency. In Don’s office, Meredith takes notes as Don dictates to her. Peggy enters and urges Don to sign off on creative for the Peter Pan cookie. Don joins Peggy, Pete, Ed and Mathis in the conference room and listens to the Peter Pan pitch. Don warns against the overuse of the word “love” because “it doesn’t mean anything anymore.” Mathis suggests the tagline “One Tink and you’re hooked” instead. Back at SC&P West, Dee tells Joan that Lou is working on his comic with Hanna-Barbera. A man walks in and Joan mistakes him for Jim McCloud, a potential hire. Lou enters with the real Jim McCloud, prompting the stranger to reveal himself as Richard Burghoff. “A woman like you wants to talk to me? I’m a little near-sighted, I’m not blind,” he explains. Richard invites Joan to dinner. At the Francis home, Sally signs traveler’s checks for an upcoming teen tour trip. Betty warns her about boys and acting “like you’ve been let out of a cage.” Sally jokes about her period being late. Don arrives home. Melanie tells him about potential prospects for his apartment, but admits, “It looks like a sad person lives here.” Richard, naked in Joan’s hotel room, asks Joan to cancel her morning flight for a road trip around California with him. Joan declines, citing work. When Richard asks if she has children to feed, Joan replies, “I just finally got the job I’ve always wanted.” The next day, Don asks Meredith to supply him with SCDP’s first press release to help with his prognostication. In Ted’s office, Don speculates about the future of the agency. Ted says he’d love to land an oil company and a pharmaceutical. “Bigger accounts”, Don observes. “That’s your greatest desire?” Richard, in town, calls Joan at work. They make dinner plans. Pete approaches Don about a problem with Peter Pan. Pete says Mathis – upset about the creative being criticized – “said the four letter word that starts with ‘F.’” Don tells him to send Mathis and Ed back in, but Pete refuses. “It was a crime of passion,” Don says. Peggy agrees to come up with new work. Glen Bishop stops by the Francis home with a young lady named Paula. Betty walks out and – not recognizing Glen – asks to be introduced. Betty offers him a drink, but Sally hurries to leave. When Betty walks off to get money for Sally, Paula asks Sally for grass. Sally says they can get some at Playland, where they're headed. When Betty returns, Glen offers “a more formal goodbye”. He announces that he’s leaving for the army in a week. Sally berates him and tells him he’s going to die. She drops out of their plans to go to Playland for the day and reminds Glen that “those kids are the same age as the ones you’re going to be murdering in Vietnam”. In his office, Don talks into his dictaphone. Mathis enters with a box of liquor and thanks Don “for fighting for me”. Mathis invites him to the Peter Pan meeting, but Don declines. Don recounts his experience interrupting a presentation for Lucky Strike. He was able to mend fences by starting the next meeting with, “I can’t believe you had the balls to walk back into this place after the way you embarrassed yourself.” Don suggests amending the situation with humor. At dinner, Richard asks Joan, “Where did you tell him you were?” She assures him she’s not married, but comes clean about having a son. Sally phones Glen from her room. In tears, she passes along a message to tell him she’s sorry and wants to say goodbye before she leaves town. In Richard’s hotel room, Joan calls Maureen, her babysitter, to ask her to stay later. Joan tells Richard she had no plans to spend the night because “that’s the kind of woman I am.” Richard says he loves kids, “but I raised mine already.” Richard insists she lied to him because she knows “what this is.” Joan, disappointed, leaves. The next day, Don thumbs through magazines. Peggy enters his office and complains about having to fill out her own performance review, per Ted, and hands her folder to Don, insisting on a real review. Don asks her about the future. Peggy says she wants to be the first woman creative director at the agency and to “create something of lasting value.” At Joan’s apartment, Joan chastises Maureen for her tardiness. Maureen suggests Joan needs a vacation. Pete, Peggy, Ed and Mathis meet with Peter Pan executives in the conference room to showcase new work. Taking Don’s suggestion too literally, Mathis jokingly says, “I can’t believe you two have the balls to walk back into this place after the way you embarrassed yourselves.” The executives’ smiles drop. Mathis storms into Don’s office and blames Don for his exchange with Peter Pan. He tells Don he’s off the account and that “guys like you” never have to apologize. Don tells him he failed because he has no character. “You don’t have any character. You’re just handsome,” Mathis snaps back. Don fires him. Richard visits Joan at work with flowers. He says he wants to be a part of her and Kevin’s life. Glen stops by the Francis home, though Sally has left. Glen says he feels safe in joining the army “because I know you’re mine.” He leans in for a kiss, but Betty rebuffs him. Glen apologizes and admits he’s joining because he flunked out of school. Betty comforts him. Don has dinner with Sally and three of her friends. They discuss their upcoming trip and plans for the future. Sally says she’s “tired of people asking me what I want to do.” Sarah shows interest in Don’s work and asks if he has a penthouse. Sally chimes in that Don grew up poor. At the bus terminal, Sally reminds Don that Sarah is 17. “It doesn’t stop you and it doesn’t stop mom”, she says. Sally says she wants to be a different person than he and Betty. “You’re a very beautiful girl”, he says. “It’s up to you to be more than that.” In her kitchen, Betty takes a toy gun away from Robert. Don arrives home. Melanie ushers Don outside, telling Don the couple inside has bought his apartment. Don stares at his front door, then turns around and looks down the hallway. Category:Season 7